totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Kolejny nudny bezsennotlon...
Zemsta Totalnej Porażki – Odcinek 2 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Zemście Totalnej Porażki przywitaliśmy czternastu całkiem nowych zawodników. Przez najbliższy czas będą ze sobą walczyć o główną nagrodę, czyli milion dolarów. Zostali podzieleni na dwie drużyny: Wredne Szczury i Paskudne Robale. Pierwsze zadanie zwyciężyły Szczury, głównie dzięki małym podstępie Ashley. Zdążyliśmy też pożegnać pierwszą osobę na ceremonii, a była nią histeryczka Susan. Dzisiaj zostanie ich już tylko dwunastu. Kto jako następny odpadnie z gry? Co ciekawego lub mniej ciekawego wydarzy się między uczestnikami? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Zemstę Totalnej Porażki! Rano Domek Wrednych Szczurów ''Jennifer podchodzi do Ashley. 'Jennifer: '''Masz szczęście, że wtedy jednak wygraliśmy. '''Ashley: '''Ja mam szczęście? Przynajmniej robiłam coś, żeby nam pomóc. Zresztą to ty będziesz miała szczęście, jeśli nie odpadniesz przy naszej najbliższej ceremonii. '''Jennifer: '''Jeszcze zobaczymy która z nas pierwsza stąd wyleci. Bo ja na pewno nie. Mnie nie da się tak łatwo wyrzucić. '''Ashley: 'Żebyś się kiedyś nie zdziwiła… (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: '''Nie zamierzam długo się męczyć z tą Jennifer. Wywalę ją przy pierwszej okazji, jaka nam się trafi. I już nawet wiem w jaki sposób to zrobię. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: 'Ona myśli, że jest taka sprytna i mądra… Jeśli w ogóle myśli. Już nie mogę się doczekać tego momentu, kiedy uda mi się jej pozbyć. ''W międzyczasie przed domkiem Vanessa opowiadała Lucasowi i Natalie o medytacji. 'Vanessa: '…i właśnie dlatego potrafię być niezwykle opanowaną osobą. Możemy kiedyś razem pomedytować. Na pewno poczujecie się wtedy lepiej. 'Natalie: '''Wydaje mi się, że powinnaś to samo powiedzieć do Jennifer i Ashley. Im pewnie bardziej by się to przydało. '''Vanessa: '''Dobry pomysł! Prawie cały czas czuję od nich negatywne emocje, które można zwalczyć dobrą medytacją! Ale to na pewno nie będzie takie proste jakby się mogło wydawać… '''Lucas: '''Czemu? '''Vanessa: '''Już samo przekonanie ich może być wyzwaniem. Szczególnie mam tu na myśli Jennifer. Ona zdecydowanie jest bardziej wybuchowa od Ashley. Przynajmniej ja tak to odczuwam. Oprócz tego nie wiadomo, czy wytrzymałyby kilka medytacyjnych seansów. Dla osób z takimi charakterami to może być trudne. ''Odeszła kawałek dalej i usiadła po turecku na ziemi. 'Vanessa: '''Może później do nich podejdę. Najpewniej wtedy, gdy będą osobno. Teraz zamierzam się odprężyć i naładować pozytywnymi emocjami. Pamiętajcie, że w każdej chwili możecie do mnie dołączyć. Domek Paskudnych Robali ''Na zewnątrz rozmawiały ze sobą Pauline i Alexandra. Andrew postanowił do nich dołączyć. 'Andrew: '''Hej dziewczyny! '''Alexandra: '''Cześć! ''Pauline spojrzała się na niego podejrzliwie i się nie odezwała. 'Andrew: '''Może potrzebujecie dobrego towarzystwa? Chyba nie będziecie cały czas spędzać czasu tylko we dwie? '''Pauline: '''A może będziemy? Ja nie potrzebuję towarzystwa takich ludzi jak ty. '''Andrew: '''Przeszkadza ci coś we mnie? Może tylko onieśmielam cię moim wyglądem? Nie musisz się z tym ukrywać… ''Próbował ją przytulić, ale Pauline szybko odsunęła się od niego. 'Pauline: '''Zabieraj ode mnie te łapy! Na mnie nie działają takie kiepskie flirty. ''Weszła do domku zostawiając Alexandrę samą z Andrew. (pokój zwierzeń)'Pauline: '''Andrew jest chyba najbardziej wkurzającą osobą na tej wyspie. Nienawidzę takich zapatrzonych w sobie egoistów! Niech on lepiej zacznie się trzymać ode mnie z daleka, bo jeszcze kiedyś coś mu zrobię… '''Andrew: '''Więc zostaliśmy tutaj sami… ''Spojrzał się w oczy Alexandry, natomiast ona wygląda na nieco przerażoną. (pokój zwierzeń)'Alexandra: '''Dziwnie się trochę czuję przy Andrew. Zwłaszcza gdy zostaję z nim sama… '''Andrew: '''Może chcesz trochę pogadać? ''Alexandra stoi nie odpowiadając nic. 'Andrew: '''Ej! Ogłuchłaś? '''Alexandra: '''Co? Mówiłeś coś? Chyba się zamyśliłam… '''Andrew: '''Spytałem się tylko, czy masz ochotę na pogawędkę. '''Alexandra: '''No, może trochę… (pokój zwierzeń)'Andrew: 'Podobam się jej. Ja to wiem. Mogłaby być tylko trochę bardziej śmiała. Tak jak ta Pauline. Zastanawia mnie czemu ona zachowuje się jakby mnie nie lubiła. Stołówka ''Wszyscy uczestnicy siedzą już przy swoich stołach i czekają na Chefa z jedzeniem. 'Jennifer: '''Długo to jeszcze potrwa? '''Ashley: '''Boisz się, że za dużo tłuszczu stracisz? '''Jennifer: '''Czy ty właśnie powiedziałaś, że jestem gruba?! ''Ashley chciała się odezwać, lecz w tym momencie pojawił się Chef. 'Chef: '''Wychodźcie stąd! Idziecie ze mną. '''Orlando: '''A co ze śniadaniem? '''Chef: '''Później zjecie. Może. '''Jennifer: '''Nigdzie nie pójdę zanim nie dostanę jedzenia. ''Chef do niej podszedł. 'Chef: '''Jeśli zaraz nie wstaniesz i nie pójdziesz ze mną, to do końca pobytu na tej wyspie będziesz jeść dżdżownice na śniadanie, obiad i kolacje! Zrozumiano? '''Jennifer: '''Taa… '''Chef: '''Więc ruszcie w końcu te leniwe zadki! ''Uczestnicy z niezadowoleniem wyszli ze stołówki. Port Wstydu 'Chef: '''Tutaj zacznie się wasze pierwsze zadanie. '''Kevin: '''A gdzie jest Chris? '''Chef: '''Nie interesuj się tym. Chris później do nas przyjdzie. A teraz jesteście pod moją kontrolą. (pokój zwierzeń)'Orlando: 'Będąc „pod kontrolą” Chefa chyba nie można spodziewać się niczego dobrego… '''Chef: '''Dzisiaj mam dobry humor, więc musicie tylko przebiec się dookoła wyspy. '''Ashley: '''Co? Nie będę nigdzie biegać! '''Natalie: '''Nawet nic nie zjedliśmy! '''Bob: '''Nie lubię biegania… '''Chef: '''Nie obchodzi mnie to. Tutaj zaczynacie i jednocześnie kończycie. Zwycięska drużyna otrzyma pewną nagrodę. Im szybciej tu wrócicie, tym szybciej coś zjecie. Jeśli ktoś ma jakieś pytania lub uwagi, to niech je zatrzyma dla siebie. Wszystko jasne? Start! ''Zawodnicy pobiegli. Jedni trochę szybciej, inni wolniej. Wyścig Jakiś czas później na prowadzeniu byli Orlando, Natalie i Pauline, natomiast na końcu znajdowali się Bob, Andrew, Alexandra oraz Ashley i Jennifer, które znowu zaczęły się kłócić przez co zwolniły i inni je wyprzedzili. 'Ashley: '''Już ci się tak nie spieszy do jedzenia? Przez to bieganie jeszcze za bardzo schudniesz. '''Jennifer: '''Zamknij się w końcu! Przez ciebie zostałyśmy w tyle i teraz nasza drużyna przegra. '''Ashley: '''No i co? Tamci dostaną tylko jakąś głupią nagrodę. '''Jennifer: '''Która może im pomóc przy następnym zadaniu. Jeśli później też przegramy, to przez ciebie. '''Ashley: '''Tak naprawdę wina spadnie na nas obie. A raz mogłabym przegrać po to, by cię stąd wywalić. '''Jennifer: '''Ciekawe jak to zrobisz gdy obie będziemy winne przegranej. ''W tym momencie nad nimi przeleciał helikopter z Chefem w środku, który trzymał megafon. 'Chef: '''Pozwoliłem wam zatrzymywać się i do tego ucinać sobie pogawędki? Albo biegniecie dalej, albo dyskwalifikuję całą drużynę! '''Ashley: '''Dobra… (pod nosem) Ale z niego histeryk. '''Jennifer: '''Może powiesz to głośniej? Chyba że się boisz? '''Chef: '''Chyba coś wam powiedziałem?! ''Jennifer i Ashley przewróciły oczami i pobiegły dalej ignorując się nawzajem. Trochę dalej biegł Andrew z Alexandrą. 'Alexandra: '''Nigdy nie byłam dobra z wf-u. Już zdążyłam się zmęczyć. '''Andrew: '''Nie martw się. Jakoś sobie poradzimy. '''Alexandra: '''A dlaczego ty też jesteś na tyłach? Nie wspominałeś przypadkiem, że jesteś dobrym sportowcem? '''Andrew: '''Eee… No tak, ale wolę dotrzymać ci towarzystwa. Poza tym to zadanie nie jest aż tak ważne. '''Alexandra: '''To miłe z twojej strony! ''Później przez cały wyścig Chef „motywował” te osoby, które się zatrzymywały lub zaczęły wolniej biec. Meta Po wyjściu z helikoptera Chef niecierpliwie czekał na uczestników. Jako pierwszy przybiegł Orlando, a zaraz za nim Natalie. '' '''Chef: '''Brawo. Możecie iść do stołówki i coś zjeść. '''Orlando: '''Nareszcie. Opłacało się szybciej biec. ''W ciągu kilkunastu minut przybiegli Pauline, Kevin, Vanessa i Lucas. Później do mety dotarli także Jacob i Jake. '' '''Chef: '''Zostało jeszcze pięciu słabeuszy, którzy dalej biegną… Niech żałują, że się nie pospieszyli. Zostaną im same resztki ze śniadania. ''Jako następni przybiegli Andrew i Alexandra, którzy wyglądają na wykończonych. 'Chef: '''A wy co tacy zmęczeni jesteście? Chyba nigdy dobrego treningu nie doświadczyliście. '''Alexandra: '''Nigdy… tak… dużo… nie biegałam. '''Chef: '''Nieważne. Lepiej idźcie do stołówki zanim wszystko wam tam zjedzą. ''Andrew i Alexandra powoli odeszli w stronę stołówki. Chwilę potem do Chefa podbiegły Ashley i Jennifer. 'Jennifer: '''Nareszcie skończyłam! Gdyby nie ta blondynka to byśmy tutaj wcześniej były. '''Ashley: '''A czy ja ci kazałam biec ze mną? Bez ciebie byłoby przyjemniej. '''Chef: '''Później będziecie się kłócić. A już na pewno nie przy mnie. Macie szczęście, że nie było tu jeszcze jednego chłopaka z tamtej drużyny, więc dzięki temu wygraliście. ''W tym momencie przybiegł zdyszany Bob. 'Bob: '''Już… jestem… '''Chef: '''Gratulacje łamago. Przez ciebie twoja drużyna przegrała. A teraz wynoście się do stołówki! Nie chcę dłużej patrzeć na takich słabeuszy. Później w stołówce '''Ashley: '''Gdyby Jennifer nie zaczynała tych kłótni, to byłabym tu dużo szybciej. '''Jennifer: '''Przecież to była twoja wina. Ty wszystko zaczęłaś. '''Ashley: '''Nieprawda, bo ty! '''Jennifer: '''Nie, bo ty! '''Ashley: '''Ty! '''Jennifer: '''Ty! '''Chef: '''Zamknąć się! ''Chef krzyknął to nad głowami Jennifer i Ashley. 'Orlando: '''A co z naszą nagrodą? '''Chef: '''Później dowiecie się, co dostaliście. Za 5 minut chcę was widzieć na plaży. Chris już tam na was czeka. Plaża ''Zawodnicy zebrali się już na plaży. 'Chris: '''Witajcie! Pewnie cieszycie się, że Chef już nie będzie was dzisiaj męczyć. Ja wyjątkowo też was teraz oszczędzę. Wasze kolejne zadanie jest banalne i proste. A jest to bezsennotlon! Zasad chyba nie muszę wam długo tłumaczyć. Musicie jak najdłużej nie spać. A przegrywa ta drużyna, z której wszyscy uczestnicy zasną. Wredne Szczury później dostaną swoją nagrodę za wygranie pierwszego zadania. Mam nadzieję, że po tym bieganiu i jedzeniu jesteście bardziej senni. Wtedy może szybciej to skończymy. Poza tym macie też teraz okazję by się lepiej poznać. Tak więc, powodzenia! Pierwsza godzina zadania ''Bob już zdążył zasnąć. '''Pauline(do Kevina): 'Jeśli przegramy, to chyba jednak zagłosuję na tego, co już zasnął. Tym bardziej, że to on chyba jako ostatni przebiegł dookoła wyspę. '''Kevin: '''Najwidoczniej taki już jest. A tak to na kogo wolałaś głosować? '''Pauline: '(szeptem)Na Andrew. Ale jeśli komuś to powiesz, to już po tobie. 'Kevin: '''Spokojnie, nikomu nie powiem. Denerwuje cię on? '''Pauline: '''I to jeszcze jak. A tobie on nie przeszkadza? '''Kevin: '''Cóż, każdy ma jakieś wady. I nawet jeśli się za bardzo wyróżniają, to wolę nie zwracać na to uwagi. '''Pauline: '''Wow, ja tak nie potrafię… ''W międzyczasie Jennifer postanowiła pogadać z Andrew. W pobliżu stała Alexandra. 'Jennifer: '''Hej, może trochę lepiej się poznamy? Wcześniej nie mieliśmy jeszcze takiej okazji. '''Andrew: '''Z takimi ładnymi dziewczynami zawsze mogę porozmawiać! Szkoda, że trafiliśmy do różnych drużyn, co nie? '''Jennifer: '''Pewnie! Chyba wolałabym być w twojej drużynie. ''Alexandra przyglądała się tej rozmowie z pewną zazdrością na twarzy. Jennifer to zauważyła. 'Jennifer: '''A tobie coś się stało? '''Alexandra: '''Mi? Nic takiego… ''Odwróciła się i odeszła. 'Jennifer: '''Chyba jakaś dziwna jest, prawda? '''Andrew: '''Niekoniecznie. Ja tam ją nawet lubię. Druga godzina zadania ''Natalie od jakiegoś czasu rozmawiała z Jake’m, gdy nagle podeszła do nich Ashley. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: '''Teraz jest dobry moment, żeby założyć sobie sojusz. Na razie powinny mi wystarczyć dwie osoby z mojej drużyny. '''Ashley: '''Cześć. Dobrze wam się rozmawia? ''Natalie spojrzała się podejrzliwie. '''Natalie: '''A czemu się pytasz? '''Jake: '''Może też chcesz pogadać? '''Ashley: '''Nie! To znaczy… chcę, ale tylko z Natalie. '''Jake: '''Spoko! Nie będę wam przeszkadzać. '''Natalie: '''A jeśli ja nie mam ochoty? '''Ashley: '''To masz pecha. ''Ashley pociągnęła ze sobą Natalie i podeszła do Lucasa, który już czekał na nich stojąc dalej od reszty osób.'' ' '''Lucas: '''To powiesz mi już o co chodzi? '''Natalie: '''Też chciałabym to wiedzieć. '''Ashley: '''Po pierwsze, to czemu gadasz z kimś z przeciwnej drużyny? '''Natalie: '''A nie mogę? Przecież to nic złego. '''Ashley: '''Może i nie, ale skąd mogę mieć pewność czy nie spiskujesz z nim przeciwko całej naszej drużynie? '''Natalie: '''Chyba trochę przesadzasz… Zresztą chyba nie widziałaś Jennifer. '''Ashley: '''O niej to wiadomo, że jest zdrajczynią. Ale na razie zostawmy ten temat. Jeśli się jeszcze nie domyśliliście, to chcę z wami założyć sojusz. '''Natalie: '''Serio? '''Lucas: '''A dlaczego akurat z nami chcesz go założyć? '''Ashley: '''W sumie to chyba tylko wam z całej naszej drużyny można tak naprawdę zaufać. '''Natalie: '''Naprawdę tak uważasz? Nawet mimo tego, że właśnie gadałam z „przeciwnikiem”? '''Ashley: '''No tak… Może to też dlatego, że pozostali sprawiają wrażenie albo dziwnych albo niegodnych zaufania. Więc myślę, że wchodzicie w to? Dzięki temu możecie zajść w tym programie o wiele dalej. Już ja się postaram, żeby was stąd tak szybko nie wyrzucili. No chyba że mi czymś podpadniecie. '''Natalie: '''To powiedz jeszcze, po co ci ten sojusz? '''Ashley: '''Tak będzie nam łatwiej, to chyba logiczne? Poza tym będziemy wspólnie uzgadniać, na kogo zagłosujemy. W ten sposób będziemy może mieli kontrolę nad tym, kto odpadnie na ceremonii. '''Lucas: '''Rozumiem, że twoim pierwszym celem ma być Jennifer? A nie myślisz, że ona będzie próbowała tych samych sztuczek? '''Ashley: '''Na pewno będzie, ale w naszym przypadku wystarczy w sumie namówić jeszcze jedną osobę do zagłosowania na nią. Wtedy już będziemy mieli przewagę liczebną. '''Natalie: '''No dobra… (pokój zwierzeń)'Natalie: Nie jestem przekonana do tego sojuszu. Nie lubię spiskowania czy też nieuczciwych zwycięstw. Zgodziłam się tylko dlatego, żeby Ashley potem się na mnie nie mściła. Ale jest szansa, że przy najbliższym głosowaniu to ona odpadnie… 'Ashley: '''Dobrze, że się zgodziliście ze mną współpracować. Wyjdzie wam to na dobre. Wieczór ''Przez kilka następnych godzin wiele się nie zmieniło. Jedynie uczestnicy tylko bardziej się znudzili i stawali się bardziej senni. 'Chris: '''Jak tam wasze zadanie? Widzę, że jesteście już trochę zmęczeni, ale przez ten cały czas tylko jedna osoba zasnęła. I dalej śpi. No cóż, czas na nagrodę dla Wrednych Szczurów! ''Przyszedł Chef z trzema kubkami kawy. 'Chris: '''Teraz jest wasza jedyna szansa na to, by się trochę pobudzić! Musicie tylko zdecydować, kto skorzysta z tego „bonusu”. ''Ashley i Jennifer szybko podbiegły do Chefa. 'Ashley: '''Ja chcę! '''Jennifer: '''Ja też chcę! '''Ashley: '''Ty nie dostaniesz. Byłam tu pierwsza. '''Jennifer: '''Chyba nie wypijesz tego wszystkiego? '''Ashley: '''Oczywiście, że nie. Resztę dostaną inne osoby. Ale ty nie. '''Jennifer: '''Nie będziesz sobie tutaj rozkazywać jak jakaś królowa. Nikt ci na to nie pozwolił. A teraz odsuń się. ''Jennifer i Ashley zaczęły się przepychać i w pewnym momencie Jennifer przypadkowo wytrąciła z rąk Chefa kubki z kawą, które upadły na ziemię. '''Ashley: '''Idiotka! Popatrz, co narobiłaś! '''Jennifer: '''Więc to moja wina? '''Ashley: '''No a niby czyja? To ty machasz tymi łapami jak opętana. '''Jennifer: '''Ale gdybyś się nie zaczęła rządzić, to by się to tak nie skończyło. '''Orlando: '''Przestańcie się kłócić, znowu. To była wina jednej i drugiej. Miejmy nadzieję, że i tak uda nam się wygrać. (pokój zwierzeń)'Orlando: '''Przez ciągłe kłótnie tych dwóch dziewczyn daleko nie zajdziemy. Warto byłoby się jednej pozbyć. Muszę się tylko zastanowić, na którą lepiej będzie zagłosować w najbliższym czasie. ''W ciągu następnych trzech godzin zasnęła połowa uczestników. Zostali tylko Kevin, Pauline, Ashley, Vanessa, Orlando i Jennifer. 'Chris: '''Robi się już późno… Może się położycie? Będzie wam wygodniej. '''Pauline: '''I wtedy szybciej zaśniemy. Ja wolę nie ryzykować. Zwłaszcza, że drużyna Szczurów ma nad nami przewagę. ''W tym momencie Ashley upadła na ziemię zasypiając. 'Jennifer: '''Ha ha… Ale z niej słabeuszka. Trzeba być głupim, żeby tak po prostu upaść i zasnąć. ''Jednak po chwili Jennifer również spadła na ziemię i zasnęła. 'Pauline: '''No i teraz sama siebie obraziła. '''Chris: '''Czyli na razie mamy remis. Zobaczymy jak długo jeszcze wytrzymacie. ''Około północy Kevin i Orlando też już spali. Zostały tylko Vanessa i Pauline. (pokój zwierzeń)'Pauline: '''W sumie wydaje mi się, że Kevin mógł zasnąć przeze mnie. W pewnym momencie chciałam się pobudzić rozmową i prawdopodobnie go trochę zanudziłam… ''Vanessa prawie cały czas medytowała, lecz teraz już przestała. 'Vanessa: '''Jest mi coraz trudniej utrzymać koncentrację. No cóż, chyba jeszcze nie potrafię całkowicie zastąpić spania medytacją… '''Pauline: '''I tak długo wytrzymałaś. I mam tu głównie na myśli twoje medytowanie. '''Vanessa: '''Czasami sama siebie tym zadziwiam… '''Chris: '''Siedzicie tu już bardzo długo. Chciałbym wam pogratulować wytrzymałości. Niektórzy uczestnicy już od dawna śpią, podczas gdy wy dalej walczycie o zwycięstwo. '''Pauline: '''Co to za walka, skoro tylko siedzę? '''Vanessa: '''Dokładnie. Poza tym czuję, że zaczyna ogarniać mnie senność… '''Pauline: '''W sumie ja chyba też już zbyt długo nie dam rady tu wysiedzieć. ''I nagle obydwie dziewczyny zaczęły powoli zasypiać. Jako pierwsza zasnęła Vanessa, a zaraz za nią Pauline. 'Chris: '''No i nareszcie skończyliśmy! Wygląda na to, że dzisiaj zwyciężają Paskudne Robale, ponieważ Pauline zasnęła minimalnie później od Vanessy. A teraz niech sobie trochę pośpią. Ceremonią zajmiemy się potem. Przed głosowaniem ''Ashley rozmawia z Lucasem, Natalie i Vanessą. 'Vanessa: '''Przykro mi, że jednak nie wytrzymałam nieco dłużej. Czuję się trochę winna naszej przegranej. '''Lucas: '''Nie masz się czym przejmować. W końcu to ty byłaś najlepsza z naszej drużyny. '''Ashley: '''Właśnie. Mimo wszystko jesteś naszą zwyciężczynią. I nikt nie powinien na ciebie głosować. A skoro już o głosowaniu mowa, to dzisiaj mam zamiar pożegnać się z Jennifer. I mam nadzieję, że mi w tym pomożecie. W szczególności chodzi mi o Vanessę, bo z Natalie i Lucasem już to uzgodniłam. '''Vanessa: '''Jeśli chcesz to oddam głos na nią. Prawda jest taka, że bez niej aura naszej drużyny będzie spokojniejsza. '''Ashley: '''To… świetnie! (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Ha! Już dzisiaj Jennifer przekona się, że ze mną się nie zadziera! Ceremonia ''Ashley i Jennifer co chwilę wymieniały się groźnymi spojrzeniami. W międzyczasie niektórzy jeszcze głosowali. '''Chris: '''Witajcie na waszej pierwszej ceremonii! '''Ashley: '''Gdyby nie pewna osoba, to by nas tu jeszcze nie było. '''Chris: '''Ale w sumie każdy ma wzloty i upadki, co nie? '''Ashley: '''Lepiej żeby tych upadków było jak najmniej. Albo żeby ten był pierwszy i ostatni. '''Chris: '''Trudno się z tym nie zgodzić… Ale trzeba też przyznać, że to jest głównie wina kłótni pomiędzy tobą a Jennifer. '''Jennifer: '''Dzisiaj to już się skończy… '''Ashley: '''Tak, bo stąd wylecisz. '''Jennifer: '''Chyba chciałaś powiedzieć, że to ty wylecisz. ' '''Chris: '''Dobra, przestańcie już. ''Jako ostatni przyszedł Orlando. Chris: 'Ok, mamy już wszystkie głosy. Tym razem odpuszczę wam te opóźnienia ze względu na to, że mogliście się trochę wyspać. '''Jacob: '''Ale i tak jest środek nocy… '''Chris: '''Nieważne. Pianki otrzymują: Vanessa, Lucas, Natalie, Jacob oraz Orlando! ''Każdy po kolei otrzymał piankę. 'Chris: '''To chyba nie jest zaskoczenie, że akurat Ashley i Jennifer są zagrożone. Dla podgrzania atmosfery powiem, że to ostatnia osoba oddała decydujący głos. I gdyby nie ten jeden głos, to mielibyśmy remis. ''Ashley przez chwilę wyglądała na zaskoczoną. 'Chris: '''A ostatnią piankę otrzymuje… ''Zbliżenie na zagrożone dziewczyny, które znów wymieniają się groźnymi spojrzeniami. 'Chris: '…Ashley! 'Ashley: '''Tak! '''Jennifer: '''Nie! ''Chris rzucił w Jennifer zatrutą pianką. 'Jennifer: '''Zabieraj to ode mnie! A ty! Jeszcze tego pożałujesz! Wrócę tu i zemszczę się na tobie! '''Ashley: '''Ta, jasne. Żegnaj! ''Stażyści pociągnęli Jennifer w stronę Portu Wstydu. 'Jennifer: '''Nigdzie nie idę! Ona pewnie podmieniła głosy! Od początku planowała moją eliminację! '''Ashley: '''Po prostu ciebie bardziej nie lubią. Zrozum to. ''Po chwili Jennifer znajdowała się w Katapulcie Przegranych. '''Jennifer: '''Jeszcze tu wrócę! Zobaczycie! '''Chris: '''Jeśli dasz radę… A tymczasem, do zobaczenia! ''Chris uruchomił katapultę. W tle było słychać krzyk Jennifer.'' ' (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Przez chwilę już zdążyłam pomyśleć, że to ja mogę odpaść. Ale skoro decydujący głos należał do ostatniej osoby, czyli Orlando, to wcześniej na Jennifer zagłosowały trzy osoby, a nie cztery. Vanessa raczej mnie nie oszukała, ona jest chyba jedną z tych prawdomównych osób. Więc to jedno z moich sojuszników okazało się zdrajcą. I już ja się dowiem kto to był… '''Chris: '''No to zostało ich dwunastu. I już pozbyliśmy się jednej kłótliwej osoby. Szybko poszło, co nie? Teraz Ashley będzie szukała swojej drugiej ofiary. Kto to będzie? I kto okaże się następnym wyeliminowanym frajerem? By się tego dowiedzieć, oglądajcie Zemstę Totalnej Porażki! Bonusowy klip (Nagranie Jennifer) ''Jennifer siedzi na ławce przy boisku szkolnym. W tle słychać krzyki różnych osób. 'Jennifer: '''Hej, jestem Jennifer. Zgłaszam się do Zemsty Totalnej Porażki, ponieważ tylko ja nadaję się do tego, by wygrać milion dolarów. ''Nad jej głową przelatuje piłka. 'Jennifer: '''Cóż, właśnie teraz mam wf i powinnam ćwiczyć, ale nie chce mi się. Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty. Chociażby nagrywanie tego filmiku. ''Tym razem kolejna piłka uderza w Jennifer. 'Jennifer: '''Ja p*******! ''Dziewczyna na chwilę wstaje i odchodzi z tą piłką. Po chwili można usłyszeć czyjś krzyk. 'Jennifer: '''Widzicie, ze mną się nie zadziera. Więc niech mnie lepiej nikt w tym programie nie wkurza, bo może tego gorzko pożałować. Tak, jestem mściwa i dobrze mi z tym. No i na pewno przekonacie się też o tym, że nigdy nie odpuszczam. Zobaczycie, że jestem gotowa zrobić wszystko, żeby wygrać ten milion. ''Tym razem piłka uderzyła w kamerę, która spadła na ziemię i obraz zniknął. Kategoria:Zemsta Totalnej Porażki